


Stars du X

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio a décidé de quitter le métier d'acteur pornographique depuis peu.<br/>Pour pouvoir être libéré de son contrat, il a accepté de tourner quelques scènes avec sa relève dans le métier Lovino Vargas.<br/>Pour l'instant, il n'avait entendu que du mal de son rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je connais très mal la pornographie... Je sais que ça paraît bizarre pour un auteur de lemon, mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par tout ce qui est filmé en gros plan. Je préfère lire des textes avec des passages en gros plan. Chacun son trip.  
> J'ai écrit ce texte suite à un défi lors d'une nuit des lemons avec pour thème la pornographie. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence. Et puis, j'avais envie.  
> Bonne lecture.

Dans une salle de concert déserte, Antonio grattait quelques accords simples sur une guitare acoustique en attendant l’arrivée de son chanteur de rock à la voix puissante et vulgaire par les coulisses.  
L’espagnol fredonnait également un air de sa contrée natale en se préparant à être professionnel avant tout.  
La porte claqua avec toute la délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve son partenaire du jour Lovino.   
Misère…  
« Il est où ce putain de miroir ?  
\- Juste derrière, Lovi chéri. »  
Antonio sourit de toutes ses dents et fit voleter des cœurs virtuels en direction de l’italien de dix ans son cadet.  
Saleté de relève dans le métier.  
Une jolie bouche capable de sucer comme un dieu, d’après les rumeurs, et d’injurier le monde entier, de l’avis de tout le monde.  
Lovi chéri ! Ses couilles ! Ce type avait autant de délicatesse qu’un rhinocéros.   
Habillé d’un jean noir à moitié déchiré et décoré de chaînes en argent, d’un T-shirt blanc à tête de mort noire et d’un collier à piques, il représentait le chanteur de rock rebelle avec ses quelques piercings et ses cheveux bruns méchés de rouge.  
Pensez aux petits cœurs, aux ailes de papillon colorées et aux fleurs dans les champs. Antonio devait honorer sa réputation de gentil garçon avant de se retirer définitivement du marché.  
Pourquoi ce petit merdeux pour terminer en beauté ?  
Un beau gros gâteau au citron. C’est bon le miel et le citron !  
Lovi chéri jeta un coup d’œil à la salle de concert, aux instruments de musique et au miroir avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire de pervers.  
« C’est con qu’on se retrouve seuls pour la répétition, lança Lovi chéri.  
\- Les autres ont sûrement du retard.  
\- Il me semble que ces enfoirés ne viendront pas. »  
L’érection du plus jeune gonfla son pantalon. Antonio posa sa guitare à terre, bascula son bassin sur sa chaise pour laisser entrevoir la sienne. Allez ! C’est un super contrat ! Miel et citron ! Il n’utilisait le miel et le citron comme image mentale qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité.  
« Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il avec innocence.  
\- J’ai pas convié ces connards de merde.  
\- Je vois », dit Antonio avec une voix grave et dominatrice, alors que ses yeux s’assombrissaient de désir transformant le gentil garçon en bête de sexe.  
Lovi chéri s’installa sur lui, avec la douceur d’une brute en chaleur. Antonio l’embrassa derechef pour cacher sa grimace. Il avait tout de même eu peur pour ses bijoux de famille avec cet indélicat. Sa chemise vola en éclat grâce à la force de Lovi chéri. L’Italien caressa sensuellement son torse et marqua ensuite chaque centimètre de son cou avec des suçons. Le salop alla jusqu’à le mordre !  
Antonio se leva brusquement, mettant Lovi à terre.  
« Putain ! Fais gaffe ! Sale fils de pute ! »  
Antonio baissa son pantalon et s’en débarrassa d’un coup de pied avec la grâce de l’habitude, dévoilant son sexe long et imposant dans toute sa splendeur érigée.  
« Pardon… J’ai été emporté par la passion. Suce-moi, s’il te plaît.  
\- C’est bien parce que j’aime les queues, idiota ! »  
Ce petit surnom affectif n’était pas dans le script ! Miel et citron ! Antonio ne désirait pas repartir de zéro avec cet incompétent.  
« Oh ! Oui ! »  
Et oh ! Oui ! Plus que deux fois ! Les rumeurs ne mentaient pas sur les capacités buccales de la sale teigne, voleuse de public !  
Antonio pensa à se débarrasser discrètement des restes de sa chemise pour se présenter dans sa complète nudité. Son corps musclé, bronzé par les UV et séduisant se refléta dans le miroir, tout comme celui de son partenaire débarrassé de son jean par la magie des fausses coutures. Son pénis apparaissait de temps à autre sur la surface, quand il ressortait de la bouche sacrément douée du jeunot qui déglutissait aux moments les plus appropriés. Lovi sortit sa langue pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur, insistant sur la veine gonflée. Le plaisir remonta le long du passage de ce muscle humide sur sa verge jusqu’à picoter son aine. Un peu de liquide séminal s’échappa de son sexe que Lovi vint immédiatement goûter avec gourmandise. De la comédie même jusque dans ses yeux l’avait propulsé comme l’un des meilleurs.  
« Tu adores donner du plaisir. Merci. Tu me fais tellement de bien… »  
On ne se moque pas de son célèbre côté bien élevé qui a fait sa renommée à travers le monde et encore moins de son sourire factice de bienheureux.  
« …Oh ! Oui ! Prends-moi encore plus loin ! »  
Ne connaissant pas bien son partenaire, Antonio ne fit pas coulisser son sexe dans sa cavité buccale, bien qu’il soit extrêmement tenté d’approfondir les sensations de cette gorge profonde. Légèrement surpris par cette envie subite et le côté étonnamment agréable de la situation, Antonio serra les dents.  
Miel et citron ! Sourire ! Antonio ne voulait pas risquer de refaire une prise. Il prenait comme rarement son pied avec un partenaire de tournage pornographique. Son rival, en plus ! Finalement, une autre prise ne serait pas de refus. Une tension délicieusement tentante s’accumulait dans son bas-ventre à chaque mouvement expert de cette bouche sur la sensibilité de son sexe. Ne pas éjaculer maintenant. Le sale petit enfoiré tentait de le ridiculiser en le suçant avidement et excellemment. Toute cette mesquinerie le tuait ! Antonio se passa en boucle les dernières informations télévisées avec un petit mélange de miel et de citron pour garder le sourire quand même.  
« J’ai trop envie de toi ! Là ! Maintenant ! Lovi chéri ! »  
« Lovi chéri » lui écorchait la bouche. Après une dernière succion visant à le déstabiliser, la sale teigne daigna se mettre en position face au miroir. Sa tête extatique face à son reflet, les fesses relevées, à quatre pattes, il était déjà prêt à l’accueillir, habitué à se préparer avant de passer sur scène.  
« Baise-moi comme une bête ! Réveille le salop en toi !  
\- Je ne suis pas comme ça », dit sincèrement Antonio en se positionnant entre ses fesses avec fluidité.  
Un frisson de plaisir le traversa en touchant sa peau douce, tendre et chaude de jeune homme. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une attirance purement physique les connecterait tous les deux durant la séance. Tant mieux, ce ne serait pas aussi pénible qu’il se l’était imaginé. Il calma légèrement ses ardeurs avant de passer à la suite…  
« Tonio. Joues pas au plus con avec moi ! Défonce-moi ! »  
Antonio allait se faire un plaisir de la lui mettre et de démontrer à ce jeune con à quel point l’expérience comptait. Son langage gâchait tout son charme !   
Le plus âgé le pénétra lentement pour que la progression de sa barre de chair sur le miroir émoustille leur public. Ensuite, il bougea ses hanches de manière à le démonter vraiment, tout en permettant que ses immixtions dans son corps soient filmées correctement. Antonio avait assez tourné pour savoir quand un acteur porno simulait tout du long ou ressentait du plaisir. Le sexe lui paraissait fade à force de s’y adonner. Miel et citron ! Il avait bien ressenti des stimuli agréables dans sa bouche. Miel et citron ! Tout ceci restait mécanique. Miel et citron ! Il trouva enfin la prostate de l’Italien et la stimula sans relâche.  
Le jeune homme haleta et gémit pour de vrai, plaçant comme il pouvait ses répliques vulgaires faisant sa renommée en regardant autant que possible le miroir pour les prises.   
« Oui ! Baise-moi ! Plus vite ! Encore ! Oui ! Sale bâtard, démonte-moi ! »  
Antonio retrouva naturellement le sourire en donnant cette bonne leçon de baise à son jeune rival. Lovi avait de la chance d’avoir encore de l’attrait pour les relations charnelles. Les parois de son intimité se serraient d’elles-mêmes autour de son pénis en mouvement, accentuant leur plaisir commun. Plaisir, un mot qu’Antonio n’aurait jamais cru employer à nouveau pour son activité professionnelle. En tentant de lui faire atteindre l’orgasme, il était attentif à autre chose que ce scénario pourri. Son partenaire n’en avait plus pour très longtemps.  
« Encule-moi bien fort ! Oui ! »  
Pris de pitié, Antonio l’aida à s’asseoir sur ses hanches pour la dernière partie de la scène et s’assura de son équilibre, en remontant ses mains pour dévoiler son torse bien bâti sous son T-shirt, avant de faire partir en arrière son torse en se stabilisant sur ses coudes. La position était difficile et désagréable, mais ne le serait pas très longtemps. Il n’avait plus toute la souplesse de sa jeunesse. Les muscles des cuisses de Lovino se contractaient autour de ses jambes à chaque allée et venue. Lovino posa sa main libre sur l’une de ses cuisses pour se masturber de l’autre. Sur le miroir, se reflétaient la partie inférieure de son corps, son pénis entrant et sortant de Lovino, Lovino et son sexe plus ou moins enserré dans sa main. La proximité du plaisir ultime de son partenaire se répercutait en lui de manière inattendue. Il désirait jouir de toutes ses forces. Finalement, cette sortie de scène se révélerait mémorable.  
« Oui ! Tonio ! Oui ! Ta bite dans mon cul, ça déchire ! »  
Mais qui pouvait aimer ce genre de phrases ! Miel et citron !  
Avec un sourire le plus niais possible, Antonio répliqua :  
« Tu es tellement bonne, tellement douée, sale teigne, à te déhancher sur moi comme une sale pute ! »  
C’est dans le script ! Ce passage de flambeau le dégoûtait au possible. Heureusement, le soi-disant scénario lui permettait de ne pas venir trop vite.  
« Fais-moi jouir, s’il te plaît », gémit Lovino avec une intonation mignonne et suppliante au possible.  
Etonné que son partenaire en soit capable, Antonio éclaircit sa voix.  
« Balance la purée, sale petit con. »  
Ça faisait autant de mal à le dire que de l’avoir lu dans le script.   
Lovino atteint l’orgasme dans un cri impressionnant, quasiment immédiatement, comme s’il s’était retenu jusque-là. Son sperme macula le miroir qui s’était rapproché d’eux. Malgré les spasmes de plaisir délicieux de son partenaire autour de sa verge, Antonio s’abstint de le rejoindre. Se contenir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi difficile. Lovino bascula en avant une fois que le miroir se recula et Antonio suivit le mouvement pour se remettre derrière lui sur ses genoux, le torse droit.  
Pressé d’en terminer avec cette partie qu’il détestait, Antonio appuya sur la tête de Lovino. L’expression de son visage lui parut tirée et quelque part colérique, malgré son sourire. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir latent.  
« Lèche, petite trainée.  
\- Quel langage pour un gentleman !   
\- La ferme et obéis ! »  
Lovino s’appliqua à faire disparaître la substance avec sa langue mutine, pendant qu’Antonio terminait sa besogne dans son corps aussi délicatement que possible. Antonio détestait se mouvoir dans un partenaire ayant déjà atteint l’orgasme, car il avait l’impression de lui faire du mal. Lovino resta détendu et s’appliqua sur sa partie, les yeux complètements dans le vague. Ailleurs. Antonio s’en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à changer cette partie du scénario. Malgré les picotements agréables tout au long de sa verge et sa mauvaise conscience, il attendit que Lovino ait terminé son numéro. Pas question de subir les désirata du scénariste à nouveau.  
« Bien ! Ta récompense ! Prends ça ! »  
Antonio ressentit un énorme soulagement à vider littéralement ses couilles dans cet antre chaud et malmené.  
Miel et citron !  
Antonio était certain qu’il aurait ressenti énormément de plaisir avec cet homme, si le scénario avait été tout autre.  
Il se retira quasiment immédiatement pour serrer Lovino dans ses bras et l’embrasser pour du cinéma. Le jeune acteur de porno tremblait dans ses bras. Antonio ne put s’empêcher d’avoir quelques gestes tendres. De toute manière, il y était autorisé. Il s’aperçut qu’il aimait caresser sa peau chaude. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et écouta sa respiration se calmer peu à peu.  
« Tu m’as provoqué, chanteur de variétés à deux balles.  
\- Voyons ! Je t’ai engagé pour ta queue ! »  
Lovi lui mit la main au panier de manière ostensible. Et…  
« Coupé ! La scène est dans la boîte. Bon boulot, tous les deux ! »  
A son grand étonnement, Lovi se pelotonna contre lui et respira son odeur. Antonio fit un effort pour rester sympathique avec son dernier partenaire de scène à cause de ce scénario. Une odeur sucrée qu’il adorait le frappa en se laissant aller à la détente. Un parfum de miel et de citron s’exhalait de la peau moite et chaude de l’homme dans ses bras.   
Antonio soupira en se doutant que cette odeur corporelle avait participée à alimenter son excitation et son plaisir.  
Désabusé par le côté mécanique de ses désirs physiques, Antonio pensa que les autres scènes avec Lovino se révéleraient aussi fades que ses autres prestations, maintenant qu’il connaissait l’entourloupe. Désespérant. Eprouverait-il à nouveau un véritable plaisir avec quelqu’un ?  
« Hé, ça va ?  
\- Je dois couver quelque chose, murmura Lovino.  
\- Génial… »  
Antonio passa une main sur son front brûlant. Effectivement, l’Italien semblait sous l’emprise de la fièvre.  
« Bon ! On reprend genre dans un quart d’heures, dit Feliks, le réalisateur en se penchant vers eux. Vous êtes mignons à vous câliner, mais on n’a genre pas que ça à foutre avant la reprise.  
\- Je crois qu’il ne sent pas bien.  
\- Oh ! C’est pas vrai ! Lâche-le ! Il manquerait plus que tu chopes son truc ! Genre, je vais voir Roma pour décider quoi faire !  
\- Il est malade ! Laissez-le se reposer chez lui !, s’énerva Antonio.  
\- Genre, c’est pas moi qui décide ! »  
Feliks, ce sale voyeur concupiscent en tenue rose et bleu pastels, s’éloigna avec une démarche étrange, ses mains se balançant de manière précieuse alors qu’il trottinait.   
Antonio se surprit à ne même plus ressentir de colère par rapport aux conditions de travail dans cette boîte de pornographie. D’un air éteint, il regarda les différentes personnes du staff préparer les caméras pour la scène suivante sans se préoccuper de leur collègue souffrant. L’acteur en sortie de route se leva, prit l’étoile montante dans ses bras et partit la déposer sur un canapé relativement propre dans un coin tranquille. Il couvrit Lovino avec une couverture, surveillant de près l’évolution de son état. Epuisé, le jeune homme avait sombré dans le sommeil. Antonio vérifia qu’il n’était pas inconscient et se rassura en le sentant respirer lentement et s’agiter.  
« Mais je te dis que Lovi est du genre à jouer la comédie ! »  
Les dents d’Antonio se crispèrent en attendant la voix du patron de la boîte qui se faisait appeler Roma. Cet homme l’avait trouvé dans la rue en pleine fugue de chez ses parents à dix-huit ans et lui avait proposé tout d’abord un simple travail de bonne à tout faire pour son équipe de tournage et très rapidement d’acteur pornographique. Comme un idiot, il avait accepté pour se payer un appartement et des études. Antonio n’avait jamais eu le courage de retourner dans sa famille et d’aller à la faculté après être passé du mauvais côté de la caméra.  
« Ah ! Tonio ! »  
Antonio était son vrai prénom. Et il l’avait gardé comme nom de scène comme un idiot. On utilisait son diminutif dans toutes ses scènes de cul. De quoi vivre avec un malaise permanent tous les jours…  
« Comment va mon petit-fils ? »  
Antonio ne pensait pas que Roma pouvait tomber encore plus bas dans son estime. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver à quelques jours de sa sortie de scène. Il ne savait pas que Lovino avait un lien de famille avec lui. Franchement, qui engagerait sa progéniture pour tourner des films pornographiques ? Oui, la réponse est évidente : Roma.  
« Trop mal en point pour continuer aujourd’hui, l’avertit Antonio, prêt à protéger son partenaire du vieux con.  
\- Les petits jeunes n’ont aucune endurance, Tonio. Je suis désolé que le tournage prenne plus de temps que prévu avec ce contretemps.  
\- J’ai dit que je resterai jusqu’à la fin du tournage. Je sais tenir parole.  
\- Ouais… D’ailleurs, ça ne te dirait pas de faire un peu d’extra en attendant que le petit se remette. J’ai toute l’équipe sur le carreau, parce qu’il ne sait pas prendre soin de lui, soupira Roma. Je te payerai le tarif habituel.  
\- Je pense que tu as assez d’acteurs sous la main pour occuper ton équipe, Roma », lui dit Antonio avec un grand sourire pour faire passer la pilule.  
Perdre l’un de ses acteurs vedettes devait lui trouer le cul. Pas question qu’il se fasse encore du fric sur son dos. Antonio avait dû batailler pendant des mois pour rompre son contrat avec ce salopard de première. Il devait tourner avec Lovino quelques scènes. Il avait l’interdiction d’exercer ailleurs, mais Antonio s’en foutait comme de l’an quarante. Il aimerait avoir une vie normale et ne plus penser au cul toute la journée. Il avait trouvé un boulot de caissier et possédait assez d’économies pour ne dépendre de personne.  
« Occupe-toi de lui, tu veux. »  
Roma lui passa les clefs de chez lui. Antonio les attrapa par réflexe. Il venait encore de se faire entuber par ce connard !  
« Mais…  
\- J’ai pas le temps. Il y a des merdes sur plusieurs plateaux.  
\- C’est votre petit-fils ! Quand même !  
\- Et alors ? J’ai une boîte à faire tourner. Et t’as l’air de te soucier de lui. Allez ! Zou ! Tu peux te servir dans le frigo.  
\- Mais !  
\- Il y a plein de citrons et de miel.  
\- Bof…, simula Antonio.  
\- Et des tomates du jardin !  
\- Ok, boss ! Il peut prendre du paracétamol ?  
\- Me semble que oui. Prends aussi rendez-vous chez le médecin pour lui.»  
Le vieux con savait toujours comment l’amadouer avec ses faiblesses. Après avoir trouvé des vêtements décents à enfiler à la sale teigne, décidemment le lien génétique ne l’étonnait plus, Antonio transporta le malade jusqu’à la maison de Roma avec sa voiture.  
Antonio allongea le jeune acteur dans le lit des invités, prit des cachets pour les lui faire avaler et chercha la salle de bains de mémoire.  
Il avait habité dans cette maison au tout début de sa rencontre avec Roma. Etrangement, il n’avait jamais croisé Lovino, alors enfant, dans l’habitation. Dans la salle d’eau, il fut surpris par cette senteur si caractéristique de miel et de citron de la peau de Lovino. Il avisa un shampoing au miel et un parfum citronné, entamé depuis longtemps. Apparemment, Lovino n’avait pas changé ses habitudes pour le rendre plus attirant à ses yeux.  
Quand il revint dans la chambre, Lovino papillonnait des yeux en toussant. Une fois qu’il eut repris sa respiration, il hurla sur lui :  
« Où je suis ? Chigi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, putain ? »  
Apparemment, son langage de charretier était livré avec sa charmante personne.  
« Ton grand-père m’a demandé de te ramener chez lui. »  
La peur traversa les iris mordorés du malade.  
Antonio sentit son ventre se contracter en se demandant par quel moyen le fameux vieux con était passé pour former son petit-fils. Il espérait que son intuition se trompait. Tous ses acteurs passaient normalement entre ses mains dégueulasses. Pitié ! Qu’il ait fait une exception ! Il allait laisser sa conscience de côté. Dans quelques temps, il s’en battrait les couilles ! Il respira un grand coup. Il se faisait sûrement de fausses idées sur Roma. En même temps, le vieux con l’avait à nouveau étonné une heure auparavant. Ne pas y penser !  
« Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ?, demanda-t-il tout de même avec gentillesse.  
\- S’il ne me retrouve pas en rentrant, ça va barder.   
\- Tu es sûr ?  
Lovino toussa encore avant de lui répondre.  
« Sûr. »  
Antonio s’assit au bord du lit pour poser le verre d’eau et les cachets.  
« Merci. »  
Antonio lui proposa le gant. Lovino l’attrapa pour se le placer sur le front avec une grimace de douleur.  
« J’espère que tu ne l’as pas attrapé, toi aussi.  
\- Merci de t’inquiéter. Je vais rester jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne.  
\- Antonio ? »  
La voix lui parut extrêmement douce et charmeuse. Antonio aimait particulièrement quand on l’appelait par son prénom en entier.  
« Oui ?  
\- Si mon grand-père propose mon jumeau pour me remplacer, dis-non, s’il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu’il tombe là-dedans.  
\- D’accord. De toute façon, ton nom est stipulé dans mon accord avec Roma.  
\- On est des vrais jumeaux. Du moment que ça passe à l’écran, il en a rien à battre…  
\- Je dirai non. C’est promis.»  
Antonio lui saisit la main pour le réconforter. Serein, Lovino lui sourit. Finalement, la sale teigne pouvait se révéler d’une compagnie agréable et d’une beauté étrange. Ce n’était pas le moment de s’attendrir pour un membre de la famille de Roma.  
« Donne-moi le nom de ton médecin, que je te prenne un rendez-vous. On ira ensemble, puisque je n’ai rien à faire de mon temps sans toi.   
\- J’aimerai dormir longtemps.  
\- Il te faut des médicaments pour guérir plus vite.   
\- Ton enthousiasme pour me tringler est flippant, le provoqua Lovino avant de tousser ses poumons.  
\- J’essaie juste d’être gentil. »  
Plus vite, il en aurait fini avec les différents tournages, plus vite, il retrouverait sa liberté, plus vite, Roma sortirait de sa vie !  
« J’ai sommeil, dit Lovino en dodelinant de la tête.  
\- Je m’occupe de tout. »  
Antonio appela le médecin du jeune homme qui accepta de passer après ses heures en cabinet. En attendant, il dévora les tomates du jardin du vieux con. Une tuerie ! Ses tomates seront son seul grand regret. Antonio avait l’intention de ne plus rentrer en contact avec Roma, même si cela signifiait de se priver de sa drogue fruitée. Il utilisait le miel et le citron lors des tournages, parce que la tomate était le met le plus sacré sur terre. Jamais de la vie, il ne s’en servirait pour rendre une culbute plus supportable.  
A peine entré dans la baraque, M. Kholer le dévisagea avec un air suspicieux, comme s’il l’avait déjà vu auparavant. Antonio s’abstint de sourire pour éviter une confrontation étrange avec un amateur de ses prestations gays ou hétéros. Certains pouvaient se montrer violents, d’autres hyper-enthousiastes voire trop. Par précaution, Antonio resta dans l’encadrement de la porte, quand il examina le malade. Le médecin et Lovino lui jetaient de temps en temps un regard mauvais, comme pour le faire disparaître de leurs vues.  
Antonio s’en foutait royalement de l’intimité de Lovino du moment que la star restait en un seul morceau. Il ne pensait pas le grand père s’en soucie par sentimentalisme. Le fric, toujours le fric. Antonio désirait vraiment partir de cette boîte.  
« Je vais m’occuper de Lovino, clarifia Antonio.  
\- Il a une très mauvaise fièvre… Et il n’est pas très propre sur lui. »  
M. Kholer fixa les suçons sur le cou d’Antonio avec exaspération. Si Lovino avait expliqué ses activités professionnelles à son docteur, il devait avoir fait un plus un égal deux. Le rougissement de Lovino était réellement mignon.  
« Dès que la fièvre a baissé, donnez-lui un bain, par pitié.  
\- Je peux prendre mon bain tout seul !  
\- Il serait plus prudent que quelqu’un soit dans les parages immédiats. Malheureusement, c’est un virus en vogue en ce moment. Vous aurez de la chance de ne pas l’avoir déjà attrapé, Monsieur ?  
\- Monsieur Fernandez Carriedo.  
\- Et vous êtes qui, pour mon client ?  
\- Un ami de la famille. Son grand-père m’a demandé de m’occuper de lui.  
\- Romano ne m’a jamais parlé de vous », se méfia le médecin.  
Alors, il s’appelait Romano en vrai ? Antonio se maudit d’avoir encore mis les pieds dans le plat. Romano lui envoya un charmant signe de la main pour préciser sa pensée.  
« Son grand-père m’a recueilli quand j’étais dans le besoin, il y a longtemps. Je lui rends service. Je viens à peine de rencontrer Lo… Romano.  
\- Je vois qui vous êtes. Alessandro m’a déjà parlé de vous. »  
Alessandro, le véritable prénom de Roma. Le médecin semblait déjà plus rassuré.  
« Romano a un début de rhino-pharyngite. Il ne faut pas que ça lui tombe sur les bronches, sinon il en a pour plus d’une semaine. »  
Monde cruel !  
« Et faites attention à vous, c’est très contagieux puisqu’il s’agit d’un virus. »  
Monde cruel !  
Le médecin donna à nouveau des antidouleurs à Romano, puis fournit une ordonnance à Antonio.  
« Les pharmacies sont encore ouvertes à cette heure. Et j’en ai mis assez pour vous deux.  
\- Merci, c’est trop gentil de votre part !, se désola Antonio.  
\- Vu la vitesse à laquelle je vois vos collègues de travail, vous en aurez bien besoin, rajouta avec sadisme le docteur.  
\- Euh… Merci.   
\- N’hésitez pas à prendre rendez-vous si vous avez besoin d’un arrêt maladie. »  
Monde cruel !  
Antonio escorta le médecin jusqu’à la porte avant de retourner voir Romano. Ses parents devaient avoir un humour douteux pour appeler leur enfant d’un prénom aussi proche que le nom de scène du grand-père.  
« ça va mieux, Romano ?, ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner Antonio.  
\- J’y peux rien, si mon enfoiré de père n’a pas écouté les dernières volontés de ma mère concernant mon prénom.  
\- Ah… »  
Mère morte en couche. Antonio avait vaguement entendu que Roma avait une fille décédée très jeune.  
« Mais ce n’est pas pire que le vieux con qui m’a obligé à prendre mon deuxième prénom comme nom de scène dès qu’il a eu vent de mon existence.  
\- Toi, c’est ton deuxième prénom.  
\- Sans déc ! Tu t’appelles vraiment Antonio ?  
\- Et ouais. J’étais extrêmement naïf. »  
Romano rit puis toussa fortement.  
« T’étouffes pas ! Si tu meurs, ton grand-père m’écorchera vif. Il va perdre ses deux principales sources de revenu le même jour. »   
Antonio se sentit fondre devant son sourire amusé et ses yeux brillants. Quelques heures à peine, il le considérait comme une relève indigne dans le métier. A présent, le jeune homme qui avait refusé de le rencontrer avant le tournage l’intriguait.  
Il discuta un petit moment avec lui de tout et de rien, se découvrant des points communs pour le jardinage, les films et la musique. Apparemment, Romano jouait lui aussi de la guitare et pouvait chanter en temps normal. Après plus d’une heure de discussion sur leurs chansons préférées, Antonio laissa Romano se reposer. Le pauvre papillonnait des yeux pour rester avec lui, les joues rouges et le regard brillant de fièvre. Mignon comme tout, en fait.  
Après l’avoir bordé, Antonio descendit dans la cuisine se faire un petit casse-croute. Ouais, il pillait le frigidaire du vieux con. Roma connaissait les risques pour son garde-manger ! Il dut attendre jusqu’à minuit que le boss rentre.  
« Ah ! Putain ! Je suis crevé !, soupira Roma. Ils sont tous malades.  
\- Et je vais pas tarder à l’être d’après le médecin. »  
Antonio surveilla attentivement la distance entre lui et Roma. Le vieux con dégueulasse n’en ratait pas une pour essayer de le mettre dans ses draps. Roma profitait de chaque moment de faiblesse.  
« Il va comment ?, s’enquit Roma avant de se désespérer devant le vide intersidéral dans son frigidaire.  
\- Genre 40 de fièvre pour plus de trois jours.  
\- J’aime pas laisser trainer les microbes chez moi.  
\- Sympa pour lui.  
\- Tu voudrais pas le prendre chez toi ? J’ai pas envie de le laisser seul.  
\- Je pourrais squatter, tenta Antonio.  
\- Y a plus rien à bouffer.  
\- Pas faux. J’ai plus aucun intérêt à rester ici.  
\- Je te filerai deux caisses de tomates, si tu t’occupes du gamin. »  
Antonio fronça les sourcils en cherchant un possible sous-entendu foireux made in Roma.  
« Je te demande juste de veiller sur son état de santé. Tu ne vas pas lui apprendre certains de tes tours, alors qu’il ne peut pas lever le petit doigt. Et puis la théorie ne vaut pas la pratique. »  
Antonio vira le bras caresseur qui se dirigeait vers ses épaules. Pris de pitié pour Romano, Antonio finit par accepter de transporter le malade chez lui en pleine nuit.  
Oui ! En pleine nuit ! Antonio n’avait pas envie de tester à nouveau l’hospitalité du vieux dégueulasse.  
Romano était vraiment de mauvaise humeur quand il n’avait pas toutes ses heures de sommeil et qu’il passait de la couette au zéro degré celsius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai prévu trois chapitres, mais je sens que l'histoire sera un peu plus longue. Moins de dix chapitres. Je dirai 5 à peu près, mais j'ai toujours tendance à déborder.  
> Je publie de manière un peu irrégulière, puisque je termine Mi Amore, mi soleil de mon âme en priorité.

Sale teigne n’était vraiment pas du matin.  
Antonio s’amusait de voir un zombie se lever de son lit pour se diriger automatiquement vers son frigo, boire du lait et se recoucher après une prise rapide de médicament vers onze heures du matin. Ensuite, Antonio lui faisait un repas plus consistant quand il daignait émerger des couvertures.  
Puis ils faisaient la sieste ensemble.  
Antonio n’avait pas de chambre d’amis.  
Eh oui, ils dormaient aussi ensemble. De toute manière, ils avaient déjà partagé bien plus que des couvertures.  
Eh oui, Antonio sentait qu’il n’échapperait pas à sa crève encore très longtemps.  
Il espérait que Romano ne le laisserait pas tomber, une fois remis sur pied.  
Allongé de tout son long contre son torse, les joues rouges de fièvre, Romano semblait mignon tout plein. Tout son succès venait de ce contraste détonnant entre son apparence adorable et sa voix de charretier.  
En fait, c’était juste un jeune homme paumé, gentil et fragile. Et il mordait à la première occasion.  
À force de le contempler, Antonio finit par s’endormir.  
Quand il se réveilla courbaturé de partout et la tête vaseuse, Antonio comprit à quel point cette crève était terrible. Heureusement, Romano avait assez repris ses esprits pour lui apporter de quoi soulager sa douleur. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs jours à vivre sur les réserves d’Antonio et dans les bras l’un de l’autre.  
Antonio avait déjà passé quelques week-ends endiablés avec des collègues. Francis et Gilbert, de leurs vrais prénoms, Lilou et Awesome de leurs noms de scène. Généralement, ça se terminait avec des bières et des parties à trois. Quand les acteurs ne bossent pas, ils testent de nouveaux trucs ensemble. C’est comme ça que le métier rentre. Non ! C’était juste cool de s’envoyer en l’air avec des pros ! Mais bon, Antonio avait perdu goût à la chose à force de la pratiquer. Et depuis, Francis vivait une romance chaotique avec l’un des metteurs en scène, un étudiant en cinématographie. D’ailleurs, ses études s’éternisaient autant que sa mise en couple avec Francis. Quant à Gilbert, il s’invitait parfois chez Antonio pour se débarrasser de son trop-plein d’énergie. Antonio n’avait aucun mal à bander. Il s’agissait juste de ressortir véritablement satisfait d’une partie de jambes à l’air.  
Ce qu’Antonio vivait à présent avec Romano s’apparentait à quelque chose de nouveau. Ils s’agissaient plus de câlins innocents et d’une présence agréable que d’un corps en érection contre sa cuisse en permanence. Romano ne pensait qu’à guérir et lui aussi. Dans leurs moments de lucidité, ils discutaient de plein de choses. Antonio avait plus l’impression de créer une nouvelle amitié dans la profession que de surveiller l’état de santé du petit-fils du vieux con. Il avait oublié à quel point c’était agréable de ne pas se prendre la tête et d’être soi-même.  
Il apprit que le frère jumeau de Romano, Feliciano, qui étudiait les arts plastiques. Il était extrêmement doué pour la peinture. Romano lui payait les toiles, les ustensiles, les produits et les frais de scolarité. Alessandro n’avait pas voulu dépenser un seul centime pour ses petits-enfants sans obtenir une contrepartie. Étant l’aîné, Romano avait été le premier informé qu’Alessandro avait une entreprise de pornographie et souhaitait que l’un d’eux soit sa relève. Romano avait négocié pour étudier le management et laisser Feliciano en dehors de tout cela. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas pu empêcher Alessandro de l’entraîner dans le milieu. Il aurait fait de même avec Feliciano, sinon. Romano enchaînait donc les cours à distance, payés généreusement par le vieux con, et les tournages.  
« Qui t’a formé ? »  
Romano rougit au possible.  
« Un concurrent du vieux, grimaça Romano. Des cheveux longs et blonds comme de la ficelle, il sentait la patate à plein nez. Beurk… Mais il était putain de doué. Je l’ai tellement insulté que c’est resté apparemment. »  
Antonio ne put s’empêcher de rire à cette plaisanterie.  
« Et toi ?  
\- Lui, bien évidemment, répondit Antonio.  
\- Il t’avait recueilli pourtant ?  
\- Si tu crois que ça l’a empêché de se taper à nouveau un petit jeune… »  
Antonio lui raconta comment il s’était retrouvé à la porte de chez lui. Il avait fugué après une énième dispute avec ses parents au sujet de son orientation sexuelle.  
« Ils avaient l’espoir que je reste du côté hétéro de la bisexualité.  
\- Naïfs, soupira Romano.  
\- Quand ils ont envisagé que je me fasse soigner, je me suis barré. Et je suis tombé sur Roma.  
\- Ce n’était pas le bon docteur, Antonio, se moqua de lui Romano.  
\- Pas du tout. Je n’ai jamais revu mes parents. »  
Antonio se sentait parfois triste des conséquences de sa fugue. Quand il avait rencontré Roma, celui-ci lui avait juste proposé de se mettre au chaud dans son entreprise alors qu’il pleuvait des cordes. En voyant du monde, Antonio ne s’était pas méfié et avait accepté. Il avait alors découvert un tout autre monde fait de sexe, de costumes, d’accessoires et de caméras. Il n’était même pas majeur, mais à la fin de la journée, il avait aidé certains acteurs à trouver leurs costumes, découvert le nom de beaucoup de choses et de pratiques et installé un décor avec d’autres personnes. Roma lui avait alors proposé de revenir autant qu’il le voulait. De fil en aiguille, il avait fini par l’héberger et lui confier un rôle de bouche-trou dans les équipes. Il ne tournait pas encore dans les films, mais remplaçait des membres du staff logistique et était payé pour. Il finit par faire du montage régulièrement. Une fois par semaine, il montait dans le bureau de Roma pour discuter de son travail en le visionnant.  
Antonio était alors habitué à voir des hommes et des femmes nues ainsi que des ébats de toutes sortes avec des scénarios plus ou moins légers. Il lui arrivait fréquemment d’être excité par ce qu’il voyait, sans trouver un exutoire suffisant avec ses seules mains. Roma s’en était vite rendu compte. Le fourbe avait attendu sa majorité et un visionnage de montage homosexuel pour le chauffer avec des phrases avec des sous-entendus à peine voilés et des gestes ambiguës. Antonio s’était laissé faire quand Roma avait commencé à le toucher. Le vieux con y était allé petit à petit en plusieurs séances, jusqu’à le faire sien totalement. Antonio avait fini par se rebeller contre ce traitement par un homme beaucoup plus âgé que lui. C’est là que Roma s’était révélé au grand jour. Il avait filmé leurs ébats. Avec du chantage, Roma avait réussi à faire de lui un acteur pornographique.  
Antonio n’était pas vraiment étonné qu’il ait utilisé le chantage avec Romano. Francis et Gilbert avaient également été victimes de ses manœuvres de tordu.  
Sale vieux con !  
Antonio enlaça tendrement Romano. Un homme aussi jeune venait de tomber encore entre les sales griffes de Roma. Romano avait à peine perdu son père que son grand-père avait renversé ses rêves. Antonio ne pouvait rien faire pour lui à part compatir.  
Il ne fallait pas oublier qu’à la fin du tournage, il se faisait la malle !  
Une bonne fois pour toutes ! Terminé ! Les scènes de cul et les studios miteux ! Terminé ! Les engueulades et les dérapages avec Roma ! Terminé ! Tout ça.  
Antonio enfouit son visage dans le cou de Romano. Il sentait bon le citron et le miel, malgré la maladie. Antonio n’avait pas résisté à l’envie de lui prendre ses affaires de toilettes et se gorger de citron et de miel.   
Il se savait accroc depuis longtemps. Sur la peau de Romano, c’était juste fabuleux. Il en viendrait presque à regretter de ne pas le fréquenter plus que ça.  
Il devait s’éloigner de Roma et donc de son petit-fils aussi. Une nouvelle vie l’attendait, plus ordinaire et calme. Il rencontrerait des personnes différentes de son milieu. Et qui sait, trouverait-il une personne faîte pour lui ?  
Antonio s’endormit dans ce cocon d’odeurs adorées, serein et confiant en l’avenir.


	3. Questionnement

Antonio traina des pieds le matin de la reprise au travail.  
S’ils n’étaient pas tombés malades, Antonio serait déjà libéré de ses obligations envers Alessandro.  
Encore dans les vapes, Romano prenait lentement son petit-déjeuner. Lui et son partenaire de scène s’accordaient plutôt pas mal dans la vie de tous les jours.  
Dynamiques durant la journée, ils évoluaient comme des loques le matin.  
En même temps, il valait mieux préserver leur énergie pour les scènes de sexe à tourner.  
Antonio secoua la tête en pensant qu’il se taperait Romano plusieurs fois aujourd’hui pour du fric.  
Il avala sa tasse de café avant de réunir toutes ses affaires.  
Une fois dans la voiture, Romano lui adressa enfin la parole :  
« Tu auras le temps de flâner, il faut me refaire tout le maquillage et le reste…  
\- Pourquoi te mettre du rouge dans les cheveux ?  
\- Il paraît que c’est excitant. Ça ne va pas prendre trois heures non plus.  
\- Je verrai si Francis ou Gilbert trainent dans les parages.  
\- Je n’aime pas travailler avec eux », soupira Romano.  
Antonio émit un petit rire en sachant ô combien ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient se montrer taquins et bourrins.  
Le trajet se déroula en silence, certainement parce qu’ils appréhendaient de passer de colloques de fortune à acteurs pornographiques.  
Antonio se motiva en se disant qu’il aurait cette boule au ventre seulement encore quelques jours. Contrairement à Romano. Il ne devait penser qu’à sa poire. La dernière fois, il avait laissé passer une occasion en or de se tirer de ce merdier.  
« Tu as l’air en colère.  
\- J’ai hâte d’en avoir terminé.  
\- Je suis un si mauvais coup ? »  
Antonio se contint au calme. Évidemment, Romano était influencé par le milieu et sa jeunesse. Parfois, un désintérêt des autres acteurs ruinait une carrière. Antonio était la star de la boîte et les rumeurs courraient vite avec des amis comme Francis et Gilbert.  
« C’est moi qui en ai ras le bol du porno. C’est pour ça que je pars… Tu n’es pas un mauvais coup, Romano. Au contraire rajouta Antonio pour le rassurer.  
\- Je n’ai jamais autant pris mon pied qu’avec toi », lui avoua Romano, alors qu’Antonio venait de se garer.  
Troublé, Antonio ne savait quoi répondre. Il ignorait lui-même la réponse. Il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’expérience en la matière cette fois-ci. L’attirance physique ne se cachait pas loin, puisqu’il avait ressenti du plaisir malgré ses blocages. Il était compliqué pour lui de définir ce qui les liait.  
« Il y a beaucoup de facteurs qui entrent en jeu. On y va ? »  
En entrant, Antonio salua tout un tas de personnes déguisées, entièrement nues ou en tenue correcte.  
Romano traça vers la loge de leur salle de tournage pour s’apprêter rapidement.  
Antonio croisa Gilbert et Francis habillés en médecin et patient respectivement. Francis semblait assez triste, même s’il essayait de le cacher. Gilbert tentait de plaisanter pour lui remonter le moral. Lors d’un moment d’inattention de Francis, Gilbert glissa à l’oreille d’Antonio :  
« Il s’en encore disputé avec Arthur… Mais ça a l’air plus grave que d’habitude. Il dort chez moi. Il ne m’a rien dit… »  
Francis soupira et se retourna vers eux avec un sourire forcé. S’il cachait le sujet de la dispute, ce devait être vraiment sérieux. Encore plus s’il découchait.  
« Ça vous dirait qu’on aille boire un verre tous les trois, ce soir ? », proposa Antonio.  
L’alcool déliait facilement leurs langues. Il fallait tirer cette histoire au clair.  
« Je ne peux pas, se désista Gilbert. Mais Francis pourrait y aller avec toi.  
\- Si tu me ramènes chez Gil après, c’est OK. J’habite chez Gil pour un petit moment, déprima Francis.  
\- Qu’a encore fait Arthur ?  
\- C’est compliqué. Et j’ai pas envie d’en parler. »  
Alors qu’ils allaient profiter de l’occasion pour l’obliger à se confier, Rome apparut dans les couloirs.  
« C’est quoi cet attroupement illégal d’acteurs ? Toujours les mêmes ? Au boulot ?  
\- Oui, patron !   
\- Heureusement, vos fesses valent leurs pesants d’or ! Où est votre chaperon ?   
\- On est fâché avec Arthur.   
\- C’est pas une raison pour qu’il ne fasse pas son travail ! Où est-il ?   
\- Il ne va certainement pas tarder à arriver », le défendit Francis.  
Antonio fut surpris que Francis tape la causette à Rome, juste pour permettre à Arthur de se présenter dans les temps. Antonio partit à la recherche de l’étudiant en cinématographie à la vitesse de l’éclair.  
Arthur finit par apparaître. Il sortait de l’un des studios, furibond. Apparemment, il les cherchait.  
« Où sont Francis et Gilbert ? », s’écria-t-il.  
Antonio lui indiqua où se trouvaient ses deux autres protégés. Le pauvre, on lui avait donné le trio infernal des anciens pour le bizuter à son arrivée. Force avait été de constater qu’il les manageait plutôt bien pour un débutant dans le milieu. Son management durait depuis plus de deux ans grâce à cette intuition de Rome.  
« Francis a pas l’air bien.  
\- Ce sont nos affaires. Et tu devrais rejoindre ton équipe de tournage sur le champ. Romano est quasiment prêt.  
\- Oui, chef !  
\- Tu n’es plus malade ?  
\- Je vais très bien. Et Romano aussi.  
\- Bien. Alors, au travail. Si en revenant, tu n’as pas fait plus de dix mètres jusqu’à ton studio, je vais sévir.  
\- Oui, chef ! »  
Antonio se dépêcha de rejoindre son lieu de tournage. Mine de rien, les menaces d’Arthur fonctionnaient. Il avait suffi d’une fois pour les convaincre de lui obéir et de le respecter. Bien sûr, ils n’étaient pas aussi sages que des agneaux, mais se comportaient à peu près normalement depuis qu’Arthur s’occupait de leur cas.  
Antonio obéit donc aux ordres.   
Romano avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements de scène et venait de terminer sa mise en beauté.  
« Tonio ! T’es en retard mon chou ! »  
Feliks de bon matin ! Quelle horreur ! Antonio aurait préféré qu’Arthur soit leur caméraman et producteur. Au moins, l’Anglais ne s’encombrait pas de mots doux édulcorés.  
« Dézappe-toi rapidement. Et arrange-moi ça avec Lovi chou !  
\- Arranger quoi ?  
\- Tonio, on reprend après une scène de sexe torride… Alors, au lieu de ressembler à deux zombies tombés du lit, devenez crédibles.  
\- Que…  
\- Roule-lui un patin mémorable ! L’approche de la retraite ne te réussit vraiment pas. À tout de suite ! », les salua Feliks avant de sortir des loges.  
Antonio trouva adorable que Romano rougisse comme une tomate. En sifflotant pour désamorcer la situation, Antonio enleva ses habits. Il aurait juré que son collègue reluquait sa plastique impeccable. Avec un sourire éclatant et dans sa complète nudité, Antonio se rapprocha subrepticement de sa cible, encore un peu vaseuse de sa nuit dans son appartement, et lui vola ses lèvres.  
Un frisson agréable le traversa quand il s’appropria la bouche de Romano. Sa langue acerbe en paroles provoquait des miracles de douceur dans son organisme en manque. Antonio plaqua Romano contre lui et endiabla le baiser quand la peau dénudée de ses cuisses entra en contact avec la sienne. Romano gémit sous ses attentions, complètement réceptif à ses caresses. L’absence de caméra, de témoins et de scénario débile et préconçu le désinhibait totalement.   
Antonio se sentit réagir au quart de tour à cause de son attirance physique pour Romano. Il se força à abandonner cet échange plaisant et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.  
« Il me semble qu’on est prêt à passer à l’action.  
\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, idiota.  
\- Ce sera difficile vu ce qui est prévu au menu. »  
Les lèvres mises en valeur par leur baiser, Romano semblait ressortir de l’amour.  
« On y va ?, proposa Antonio.  
\- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir te barrer bientôt. »  
Antonio déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue pour l’encourager à le suivre et le prit par la main pour l’entraîner.  
« Bon, les poules, vous vous positionnez et ça tourne. J’espère que vous avez appris vos textes !  
\- Comme si c’était difficile à retenir, râla Antonio.  
\- Dis ça aux nouveaux ! Ils ont tellement envie de baisouiller qu’ils oublient l’essentiel.  
\- Feliks, l’essentiel, c’est d’exciter les gens, pas de leur réciter Shakespeare.  
\- En même temps, on ne vous demande pas la lune ! Allez, mes chéris ! »  
Antonio s’allongea par terre au côté de Romano et attendit qu’on les positionne correctement.  
« Putain ! Je peux lui mettre la main au panier tout seul ! »  
Tonio ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la réaction de Romano et sursauta quand sa main froide toucha ses bourses.  
« Elle est glacée !  
\- Espérons que ça ne t’empêche pas de bander !  
\- Si vous pouviez garder ce genre de réplique pour le tournage, ce serait préférable, s’énerva Feliks. On y va quand vous êtes prêts. »  
Antonio prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur ce qu’il devait faire. Les yeux de Romano l’enjoignaient à reprendre son sérieux. Plus vite, ce serait terminé, mieux ce serait. Antonio n’en était pas convaincu. Il n’avait pas envie de partager son corps et Romano avec d’autres partenaires de scène.  
Les lèvres de Romano l’attiraient à nouveau. Bordel ! Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?  
Ils donnèrent le signal. Aussitôt, Antonio ravagea la bouche de Romano et s’étonna d’éprouver à nouveau du plaisir.  
Son sexe s’érigea facilement.  
Il était toujours agréable de désirer son partenaire de scène. Peut-être s’était-il lassé de ses collègues habituels ? Romano masturba son sexe quand il leva la jambe, de manière à permettre à ce que la caméra filme. Il ne pouvait se laisser entraîner par ses pulsions.  
« Je veux encore ta queue, Tonio.  
\- À vos ordres, boss ! »  
Il renversa énergiquement Romano sur le dos, lui écarta les jambes, soutint ses reins et s’enfonça en lui. Romano produisit un long gémissement de plaisir, avant qu’il n’entame des va-et-vient incessants. Tout se répercutait dans le miroir, ce qui rendait la scène très érotique. Il n’y aurait pas eu toutes ses caméras et spectateur, Antonio aurait pris le temps de savourer l’étreinte serrée autour de son sexe.  
« Putain ! Baise-moi plus fort ! »  
Antonio accéléra.   
« Comme ça ?  
\- Oh ! Oui ! Putain ! »  
Antonio constata avec fierté que Romano prenait véritablement son pied. En même temps, il touchait de plus en plus souvent sa prostate. Romano en rajoutait des tonnes pour la scène, mais ne simulait pas son plaisir physique. Antonio le sentait aux tremblements de son corps et à son souffle entrecoupé de gémissements involontaires.  
Il aimait également le prendre comme ça, fort et vite, et provoquer toutes ces émotions sur son visage.  
Antonio n’avait pas eu de relation sexuelle durant tout le temps de sa convalescence et avait appris à connaître Romano, ce qui décuplait forcément ses sensations physiques. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi à l’aise et enthousiasmé d’atteindre l’orgasme.  
Son aine le picotait de la douce montée vers le nirvana et son ventre se chargeait d’une tension agréable.  
Son pénis revint encore plusieurs fois dans cette intimité étroite avant que la jouissance ne les fauche soudainement.  
Encore logé en Romano, Antonio se pencha sur lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu’est-ce qu’il était beau après l’amour ! Ses yeux dorés brillaient d’une lueur exquise de satisfaction. Antonio l’embrassa doucement.  
Son cœur battait vite. Antonio n’entendait plus grand-chose à part la respiration erratique de Romano. Il n’avait pas envie de bouger. Apprécier l’instant était primordial…  
« C’est dans la boîte ! Bougez pas ! »  
Antonio soupira fortement.  
« Je pourrai me retirer quand même.  
\- Non. Reste comme ça !, dit Feliks.  
\- Un jour, je vais le buter !, affirma sérieusement Romano.  
\- Si tu reprends la boîte, tu pourras le virer, c’est encore plus jouissif. »  
Romano se mordilla la lèvre à ce mot, ce qu’Antonio trouva adorable.  
« J’espère que tes deux idiots de meilleurs amis ont fini de jouer au docteur. »  
Antonio n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à quatre dans la scène suivante. Le cul de Francis, il le connaissait par cœur, n’en déplaise à son petit ami qui sera dans l’assemblée. Ouais ! Gros bordel ! De plus, il n’avait pas envie que Romano se fasse sauter par Gilbert. Il n’était pas très délicat, le bougre, mais tellement doué. Personne ne se plaignait, mais tout le monde s’en souvenait.  
« Ça va aller ?  
\- Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?  
\- Rien. »  
Romano leva les yeux au ciel.  
« C’est pas la première fois que ce bâtard me tringle. Je pourrai rentrer chez toi après ?  
\- J’ai rendez-vous avec Francis pour discuter d’un sujet personnel.  
\- Tu pourrais me donner les clefs et je me débrouillerai.  
\- Mais non…  
\- Je ferai à manger. »  
Les Vargas connaissaient tous son point faible !  
« D’accord, mais t’as intérêt à nettoyer ton carnage après.  
\- Je fais proprement la cuisine.  
\- J’ai retrouvé de la sauce tomate sur les placards du haut.  
\- T’es maniaque.  
\- Bon, le couple, il arrête de se disputer !, s’immisça Feliks dans la conversation.  
\- On n’est pas ensemble !, répliquèrent-ils tous les deux.  
\- Les deux imbéciles ont pris du retard.  
\- Pourquoi n’as-tu pas coupé la prise après, Feliks ?  
\- Pour vous faire chier.  
\- Le salop », soupirèrent-ils en même temps.  
Antonio tenta de trouver une position plus confortable en attendant que ses meilleurs amis en finissent avec leur séance.  
« On s’en fout d’un faux raccord, râla Antonio.  
\- Non ! On ne s’en fout pas ? Arthur est très pointilleux là-dessus. C’est plus agréable pour nos consommateurs.  
\- Je suis sûr qu’il a inventé le concept rien que pour embêter Francis, maugréa Antonio.  
\- Certainement, répondit Feliks.  
\- Ça va ? Je ne t’écrase pas, Romano.  
\- Ça va, Antonio. Il y a pire comme situation… »  
Ils entendirent un bruit de pas familier. Celui d’Arthur était reconnaissable entre mille.  
« Ils se changent. Tenez-vous prêts à tourner !  
\- Hey ! Arthur, l’appela Feliks. Je te prierai d’arrêter de fouiner dans mes loges.  
\- Je cherchai mes poulains, répliqua Arthur.  
\- On est des étalons, Arthur, des étalons, précisa Antonio. Quitte à être du bétail que ce soit classe !  
\- Des poulains. Je n’y peux rien si vous êtes bêtes, le taquina Arthur. Allez, en scène, les poulains !  
\- On est des étalons, Arthur, se plaignirent Francis et Gilbert.  
\- Mais bien sûr. »  
Antonio regarda une dernière fois Romano dans les yeux. Il n’avait pas envie qu’ils soient séparés par deux autres corps. Une dernière scène et il serait libre. Pourtant, il aurait aimé coincé Romano juste maintenant sous ses coups de reins. Son sexe réagit à cette pensée. Romano gémit légèrement en le sentant grossir à l’intérieur de lui et écarter lentement ses parois. Il se cambra même. De toute manière, c’était prévu dans le scénario.  
« Allez ! En place ! »  
Antonio n’aurait jamais cru éprouver autant de jalousie en une seule scène de tournage et ne parlons même pas de suivantes de la journée.  
Ce soir, Rome ne le torturerait plus avec ce genre d’états d’âme. Cette pensée l’aida à tenir et à éviter de se poser des questions dérangeantes sur son attirance pour Romano. Ceci n’empêchera qu’une fois qu’il aurait consolé Francis, il se retrouverait seul avec Romano chez lui avec toutes ses interrogations bizarres sur son dernier partenaire de scène.


	4. Fin

Antonio se sentit extrêmement léger quand il ressortit pour toujours de la boîte de production de films X avec ses papiers de fin de contrat sous les bras.  
Il avait passé les clefs de son appartement à Romano. Leurs mains s’étaient attardées lors de cet échange et leurs yeux avaient été remplis de promesses.   
Antonio se traitait mentalement d’idiot alors qu’il se déplaçait jusqu’à un café proche où il devait retrouver Francis.  
Étrangement, Francis n’avait pas choisi celui des employés, mais un établissement plus excentré.  
Il n’avait certainement pas envie que toute l’équipe soit au courant. Francis et Arthur se disputaient fréquemment, car ils possédaient des caractères entiers et une tendance à la taquinerie assez exacerbée. Les retrouvailles n’en devenaient que plus épicées. Cette fois-ci, leur altercation semblait plus sérieuse.  
« Francis ?  
\- Viens, mon ami ! ça y est ! Tu es libre ?  
\- Totalement libre. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.  
\- Ça ne règlera pas forcément tes problèmes de libido. Il y a peut-être d’autres causes…  
\- Je suis persuadé que c’est essentiellement dû au fait d’être mis en scène et filmé. Je dois tout faire sur commande et pas forcément avec la personne dont j’ai envie.  
\- Tu n’as pas de chéri depuis trop longtemps.  
\- À quoi ça sert si j’ai envie de rien en rentrant à la maison ?  
\- J’ai toujours envie d’Arthur.  
\- Ah bon ? Il paraît que vous n’habitez même plus ensemble. »  
Francis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, il n’arrivait pas à se décider à en parler.  
« S’il y a un problème, tu peux me le dire, tenta Antonio.  
\- Vu que t’as quitté la boîte, ça peut se faire. Mais tu ne dis rien à personne… Et surtout pas à Romano.  
\- Tu as ma parole.  
\- Arthur nous ment depuis le début. »  
Antonio fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien insinuer Francis.  
« Je me disais que ces études s’éternisaient un peu trop, le relança Antonio. Mais c’est possible de faire un stage de deux ans…  
\- C’est un flic. Un vrai flic. Genre, il réunit des preuves pour faire tomber Alessandro Vargas, toute la boîte et nos partenaires. Et me faire perdre mon boulot par la même occasion. Antonio, tu t’es cassé au bon moment. »  
Sidéré, Antonio n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Personne ne s’était aperçu qu’Arthur était un flic infiltré dans le milieu du porno. Arthur avait monté son histoire de toute pièce, gagné la confiance de tout le monde et s’apprêtait à leur donner un coup de couteau dans le dos. Antonio était contre les méthodes d’Alessandro et soupçonnait certains acteurs ou actrices de provenir de réseaux illégaux. Ce serait tellement soudain que beaucoup de personnes se retrouveraient sans rien du jour au lendemain. Voire sans papiers ou sans toits. Antonio avait rêvé plusieurs fois que la police débarque et le sorte de cet engrenage foireux, mais n’avait jamais réalisé les conséquences. Alessandro paierait les pots cassés, mais également ses petits-enfants. Un gros bordel ! Alessandro n’aurait jamais dû autant flirter avec la légalité et aurait dû se contenir dans ses chantages.  
« Merde ! Tu risques quelque chose ?  
\- Non. La grande majorité des employés ne risque rien. J’avais vérifié que tout était OK dans mon contrat. Alessandro m’a ramassé dans la rue comme la plupart des acteurs et a profité de ma faiblesse du moment… »  
Francis soupira bruyamment.  
« … J’aime ce travail. Arthur va me l’enlever. Il m’a menti tous les jours. Je suis complètement perdu dans ce que je ressens.  
\- Tu pourras retrouver un boulot d’acteur ailleurs.  
\- Je suis trop vieux. Je suis rentable, mais pas pour longtemps.  
\- Tu en as parlé avec Arthur ?  
\- Il n’a pas le choix. Il doit obéir à ses supérieurs. Son dossier est monté. Ce n’est plus qu’une question de jours. Cerise sur le gâteau, Arthur m’a proposé d’être homme au foyer. Il a un autre appartement bien plus luxueux… Enfin, bref, son boulot rapporte bien à cause des risques qu’il prend.  
\- Au moins, il t’a averti.  
\- Ouais… J’ai le choix entre accueillir le chômage en plein chagrin d’amour et être entretenu par mon concubin. En fait, je ne sais rien de lui. Un acteur porno à domicile qui sait cuisiner et faire le ménage, mais il gagne sur tous les tableaux, cet enfoiré !  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’il t’apprécie pour ce genre de choses…  
\- Au départ, il m’avait choisi parce que j’étais une véritable commère.  
\- Il te l’a dit ?  
\- Il l’a sous-entendu. Après, il m’a fait une déclaration débordant de bons sentiments… Normalement, il n’avait pas le droit de coucher avec moi. Ses supérieurs sont au courant de notre aventure. Heureusement, Arthur fait du bon boulot… Il pourrait être renvoyé pour avoir dépassé les bornes.  
\- Francis, tu n’es pas qu’une tentation sur patte.  
\- Venant de toi, je ne le crois pas vraiment. »  
Francis marquait un point. Ils s’étaient souvent emboités l’un dans l’autre pour assouvir des pulsions.  
« Tu vis avec lui. Je suppose que vous ne faites pas que coucher ensemble.  
\- C’est là le problème…  
\- Ou la solution.  
\- J’attends que toute cette histoire d’enquête policière soit terminée. Ensuite, j’aviserai.  
\- Tu ne peux pas rester chez Gilbert indéfiniment.  
\- Il aura peut-être besoin d’un colocataire très prochainement.  
\- S’il y a besoin, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler tous les deux. J’ai trouvé un boulot de caissier. Je commence dans quinze jours.  
\- Pas un mot à Gilbert.  
\- Pas un mot. Tu adores Arthur, insista Antonio.  
\- Pas le flic, le caméraman.  
\- Il a sûrement appris à te filmer quand même.  
\- Idiot, rougit Francis.  
\- Ça fait un moment que ça dure entre vous. Quand même, ça doit être rageant pour lui de te voir dans toutes ses positions avec d’autres personnes que lui.  
\- Raison numéro un de nos disputes.  
\- Non ! Il te dit qu’il est jaloux.  
\- C’est plus indirect. Évidemment, ça lui plairait que j’arrête mon métier.  
\- C’est dur d’avoir un petit ami jaloux. Il s’attendait peut-être à ce que tu mettes fin à ta carrière suite à son enquête. On voit bien que ça le met mal à l’aise. Il tenait peut-être le coup en se disant que ce serait temporaire. Ça doit être stressant de jouer les infiltrés.  
\- Maintenant, j’ai peur qu’il se fasse choper sur le fait par Alessandro. Le vieux con pourrait devenir violent... Et j’ai pas envie qu’il lui arrive quelque chose.  
\- Il faudrait peut-être te réconcilier avec lui si tu t’inquiètes autant.  
\- J’y penserai… Je ne m’imaginais pas changer de vie. Je m’ennuierai tout seul à la maison.  
\- Tu trouveras bien une occupation ou un nouveau job. J’ai bien réussi.  
\- Je ne crois que tu auras le même salaire en étant caissier.  
\- Je touche des droits sur tous mes films.  
\- Espérons que nos films seront rachetés et nos contrats respectés.  
\- Oh ! Merde !  
\- Comme tu le dis…  
\- Arthur est un enfoiré !  
\- Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à le penser. »  
Antonio et Francis partirent dans un rire communicatif. Après tout, Antonio avait déjà envisagé de quitter le porno. La perte de ses droits lui portait un coup aux bourses. Il avait assez mis de côté pour vivre confortablement. Ses amis avaient également été prévoyants, quand ils s’étaient rendu compte des magouilles d’Alessandro.  
« Je plains Romano, dit Francis. Le vieux con serait capable de se barrer et de l’abandonner aux flics.  
\- Romano n’est en rien responsable des agissements d’Alessandro.  
\- S’il hérite de la boîte, il va se prendre de vilaines châtaignes dans la gueule.  
\- Si Arthur nous prévient en avance de la descente de police, on pourrait coincer le vieux con.  
\- Il ne me le dira jamais. Si l’opération capote, on saura que ça vient de lui. Je ne veux pas tout perdre. »  
La discussion dériva ensuite sur des sujets plus légers. Antonio quitta Francis rassuré de le voir se reprendre quant à sa relation amoureuse. Quand il rentra dans son appartement, il sentait bon la pizza bien chaude et à la tomate. Romano l’attendait en regardant la télévision. Antonio s’installa à côté de lui et trouva naturel que Romano se colle contre lui.  
« Je peux squatter cette nuit ?  
\- Je suis à peine étonné par cette demande.  
\- Je ne supporte plus mon vieux. Il pourrait au moins payer les études de mon jumeau.  
\- Tu fais des études toi aussi.  
\- Par correspondance. Je passe les examens lors de sessions spéciales. Je fais du management, RH, tout ça, tout ça, pour savoir tenir une boîte. »  
Antonio se sentit mal à l’aise de lui cacher la vérité. Il espérait que le vieux prendrait tout dans la tronche et que Romano et son frère seraient épargnés.  
« Tu as des preuves du chantage qu’il t’a fait.  
\- Hum… J’ai même des mails. J’ai tout gardé. »  
Soulagé, Antonio caressa le dos de Romano. Le toucher restait agréable. Son odeur de miel et de citron le chatouillait légèrement. Antonio se sentait bien. Tout simplement bien, en sa présence. Il ne regardait même pas la télévision. Il s’attardait plus sur son visage détendu et la chaleur de son corps. Il appréciait pas mal Romano. En plus, ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de nourriture.  
« Tu peux venir quand tu veux », proposa Antonio.  
Romano leva les yeux vers lui. Antonio tombait littéralement sous le charme.  
« J’espère bien, idiota. »  
Romano l’embrassa délicatement et reposa sa tête contre son épaule.  
Son cœur battait très fort.  
Antonio se sentit bêtement heureux ce soir-là, alors que rien de tendancieux ne se déroula dans leur lit commun.  
Quand Romano revint vers lui, la boîte d’Alessandro était saisie. Antonio ne sut pas comment réagir. Tout le monde de Romano s’était effondré d’un coup. Heureusement, son vieux avait été coincé. Romano avait pu porter plainte contre lui dans le cadre de l’affaire, ce qui l’avait mis à l’abri de toute retombée. Malheureusement, le nom de sa famille tournait en boucle aux infos, ce qui entraînait des retombées pour lui et son jumeau.   
Feliciano avait été furieux d’avoir été tenu à l’écart et s’était dégoté un job étudiant pour payer lui-même la fin de ses études. Romano était dévasté que son jumeau ne lui adresse que peu la parole et s’était donc réfugié chez Antonio. Comme il faisait ses études à distance, Romano n’avait pas de frais de scolarité supplémentaire. Il lui suffisait d’utiliser le réseau internet d’Antonio pour préparer son diplôme. Chercher du travail serait particulièrement difficile pour lui, s’il ne créait pas sa propre boîte. Finalement, Antonio lui proposa de se mettre ensemble pour lancer une gamme de pizza et de produits à emporter. Ils cuisinaient plutôt pas mal tous les deux. Ce serait une opportunité. De plus, Antonio ne travaillait pas à temps complet dans son boulot de caissier. Il pouvait cumuler les deux jobs. Leur proximité entraîna toutes sortes de situations gênantes. Ils vivaient ensemble, comme un couple normal. Un jour traversé par ce désir trop longtemps refoulé, Antonio l’embrassa à plus soif. Ils finirent leur soirée au lit à découvrir les joies de simplement faire l’amour à une personne qu’ils aimaient.  
Romano finit par se réconcilier avec son jumeau. Leur entreprise se développa, malgré que certaines personnes les aient identifiés comme des acteurs pornographiques en venant chercher leurs pizzas. Heureusement, ce n’était pas des choses à dire devant des enfants affamés et conquis par leurs recettes.  
Antonio fut heureux de constater que Romano s’épanouissait bien plus dans cette vie nouvelle avec lui. Ils avaient même réussi à embaucher également Francis qui n’en pouvait de tourner en rond dans l’appartement d’Arthur. Ceci mettait une sacrée ambiance dans leur établissement en plus de contenter un grand nombre de gourmands.  
Un petit sourire idiot flottait sur les lèvres d’Antonio, alors qu’il était couvert de farine suite à une maladresse de Romano. Son compagnon paraissait complètement débordé dans ce nuage blanc et s’activait comme un malade pour réparer les dégâts, ce qu’Antonio trouvait adorable.  
Antonio avait trouvé l’amour dans une entreprise de pornographie et s’était construit une nouvelle vie avec cette personne si chère à son cœur.  
Antonio attrapa Romano pour le tirer hors de cet amas de farine et aérer la pièce.  
« On va attendre que ça retombe, mon cœur, avant de retourner à l’intérieur.  
\- J’espère bien que ce que je sens contre ma cuisse va retomber. On a encore beaucoup de travail.  
\- Hum… D’habitude, tu ne dis pas non. »  
Antonio posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Romano et sentit ce parfum de miel et de citron qui ne le quittait jamais et qui réveillait sa libido au quart de tour.  
« Tu as encore pris une douche ce matin, se plaint Antonio.  
\- C’est pas vrai ! T’es encore en rut !  
\- Je t’aime.  
\- On a des clients.  
\- Tu sais que ce genre d’arguments ne tient pas quand j’en ai très envie.  
\- Dire que tu ne ressentais quasiment plus de plaisir avant de me rencontrer.  
\- Merci ! Mon sauveur ! »  
Romano rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Il l’embrassa et murmura :  
« C’est toi qui m’as aidé à reprendre ma vie en main. Tu avais d’autres projets. »  
Plus sérieux, Antonio plongea les yeux dans ceux de Romano.  
« Quand on aime, on change de cap. Je ne regrette vraiment rien. Et puis, ça ne fait que retarder mes projets.  
\- Tu m’emmènerais sur ton bateau ?  
\- Évidemment. »  
Romano l’embrassa encore une fois puis l’entraîna à l’intérieur. Le boss avait toujours le mot de la fin :  
« Si tu es sage, je resterai éveillé plus longtemps pour toi », l’émoustilla Romano.  
Motivé, Antonio se mit à travailler avec plus d’ardeur que d’habitude, ce que leur employé trouva très amusant. Le sort du sac de farine stimula l’imagination de Francis, ce qu’il exprima à voix haute. Romano râla à chaque hypothèse débile et sexuelle. Non, vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie professionnelle.  
Le sourire de ses clients devant un bon plat, la joie de travailler avec des personnes importantes pour lui et le plaisir de retrouver un italien amoureux et caliente à la maison, son avenir avait pris un tournant inattendu lors de ses dernières prestations d’acteur pornographique.  
Antonio entamait la meilleure partie de son existence et s’en réjouissait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur kudos ou à laisser un commentaire ;).

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai posté ce premier chapitre pour vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent en attendant mon grand retour...  
> J'ai des problèmes IRL. J'ai en gros plus de vie pendant un mois. Rendez-vous en avril pour la suite de mes textes.


End file.
